SFA Rules and Regulations
These are the Rules and Regulations for the Sweet FA. Season 15 Originally posted by Boncer34 in sfa-season-15-rules-and-regulations: Sweet F.A. Fantasy Football League Laws 'Basic Conduct and Etiquette' 'Spirit of the game (1.1)' All captains, players and guests of the Sweet F.A. must adhere to the rules and regulations that govern the SFA and the contents of all associated threads within the SFA boards. The SFA is a fantasy football league where players will engage with each other in a social but at times egotistical manner. The rules and regulations of this board shall only apply to the SFA, these laws do not apply to any other board and posting in an SFA-type manner elsewhere may see posters subject to infractions, temporary suspensions or permanent bans. It is expected of participants that events occurring (i.e. heated discussions, arguments etc) in the SFA will be kept within this board. It is not acceptable to hold grudges or behave in an inappropriate manner towards others posters outside of the SFA competition. Mild abuse is tolerated however it must stay directed at the player and must not contravene rules 1.1(a), (b) or ©. 'Race, Ethnicity and Nationality (1.1(a))' Race, Ethnicity, Nationality or any other abuse directed at a player’s ethnic, cultural or religious background will not be tolerated and is punishable by permanent suspension from the game and any such players will be subject to disciplinary measures from the SFA administrators and also BigFooty’s administrators or site owners. 'Sexual Orientation ('1.1(b)) ' As per rule 1.1(a), abuse about sexual orientation is also forbidden. Comments about a person’s sexual preference will be strictly prohibited and any such person who breaks this rule will be subject to disciplinary measures from the SFA administrators and also BigFooty’s administrators or site owners. 'Serious abuse (1.1©) Using serious abuse (very coarse, threatening or demeaning language) towards a person or persons will not be condoned in the SFA and will result in that player being subject to discipline by the SFA administrators. Any acts which are considered to go further than this may be classified as breaches of rules 1.1(a) or (b) and may result in that person being subject to discipline from BigFooty’s administrators or site owners. 'Captain's conduct (1.2)' Captains are considered the main part of a club and perform a significant amount of work within a club to keep it in operation. Captains are expected to behave in an appropriate and respectful manner towards their own players but also other players and persons within the SFA. This rules includes but it is not restricted to: publicity, attitude, intergrity and club image. Team captains are the first point of contact for any issues relating to the Sweet F.A. or that captain’s club. 'League Responsibility ('1.2(a)) Each captain will have voting rights on any issue deemed necessary by the Administrator. This may include: - Admittance of new clubs - The folding or merging of clubs - Delisting of players - State of Origin, All-SFA and Inter-forum matches 'Game Day/Team Selection & Submission' 'Team Selection/Submission (2.1)' Each captain will select a team and submit that team in the appropriate match thread before the specified deadline. Each team of 20 must be set out in a team sheet format: B: ---, ---, --- HB: ---, ---, --- C: ---, ---, --- HF: ---, ---, --- F: ---, ---, --- R: ---,---,--- I: ---, --- Each player may be named only once and all players selected must be available for selection as per SFA rules (see rules 5.3 and 5.4). Violation of this rule will result in that team being considered void and the captain will have to re-select the team before the specified deadline. Invalid team submission (2.1(a)) A team shall be declared invalid if that side contains one or more players who are not available for selection as per SFA rules. A side that is invalid must be re-submitted with all 20 players eligible for selection before that side will be accepted. Failure to select a valid side before the designated deadline shall result in that side being in breach of rule 2.1 and a one (1) premiership point penalty shall be incurred. This rule also applies to persons who merely state that their side will be “unchanged” and this will be deemed to be an invalid team submission. 'Team selection/submission performed by a vice-captain (2.1(b))' A vice-captain shall be permitted to select and submit a side if the captain is not present or will be unavailable to perform his selection duties. However, if the captain submits a side after the vice-captain but before the deadline than the captain’s team shall be used as the official team for the match. 'Team selection/submission performed by a player (2.1©)' A club player shall be permitted to select and submit a side on behalf of his or her captain if the captain or vice-captain are not present or will be unavailable to perform their selection duties. However, if leadership group member submits a side after the player but before the deadline than the leadership group member's team shall be used as the official team for the match. In the case of multiple leadership group members naming a side before deadline then the more senior members team will play, in the case of 2 leadership group members of similar seniority posting then the first one posterd will be used. In the case of multiple non-leadership group members posting the first one posted will be used. 'Team selection/submission deadline (2.1(d))' Teams shall be submitted by 9pm Melbourne time on the Friday before the match unless previously stated by an SFA administrator. 'Game Times (2.1(e))' Games will be played on Mondays and may be played at any time on that day. Games may be played earlier but the SFA administrators must provide clear instructions if games are to played at an earlier date and time. Matches may also be played at a later time and date if the administrators encounter time constraints or personal matters outside of the game. 'Late submission of teams (any round) ('2.1(f)) Late submission of a team will result in the club responsible being deducted one (1) premiership point for the first offence, two (2) premiership points for the second offence and three (3) premiership points for any following offence. 'Incorrect naming of team ('2.1(g)) When naming a side, a captain must name any ins and outs and any positional changes from the week prior. Failure to do so will result in a warning being given for the first two offences and one (1) premiership point penalty being applied for any further breaches. 'Late submission of teams during finals (2.1(h))' Late submission of a team during finals will result in the club responsible having an unchanged line-up from their last match played and five (5) goals deducted from their full-time score. '"Official Team Sheet" naming (2.1(i))' When naming a side the Captains need to include the words "Official Team Sheet" in their post. Failure to do so will result in a warning being issued to the club. After 2 warnings have been issued a 1 point penalty will occur for every subsequent infringement. 'Administrator Absent (2.2)' If the Administrators of the SFA competition are away or for some other reason are unable to fulfil their duties, then any matches missed in the administrators’ absences will be posted as soon as possible on their return. Administrators may delegate someone to take his/her role whilst unable to post the matches required. 'Match Validity (2.3)' All matches posted by the Administrator or a designated replacement are final. Any match where a player has participated whilst suspended, a player is named twice or if a game malfunctions or is lost, the Administrator reserves the right to replay the match. The replay may only take place during the same week of that round. If an indiscretion is found after this time, the result shall stand. If a replay is unavailable to the administrators then the losing team will be awarded 2 points, only if it was not them that made the error. 'Representative Football' 'Selection of representative teams (3.1)' Selection in any representative side (BigFooty or State Of Origin) shall render that person to honour that selection by participating in that appropriate match. Persons selected may decline the offer for State of Origin or Inter-forum football if they wish to do so. Captains of each representative squad are selected by the administrators of the SFA. To be eligible to play in a representative game, that players must be a playing member of the SFA and must be on a current squad list of a club. 'State of Origin (3.2)' Players wishing to nominate for State of Origin must only nominate for one (1) side. Captains are to select players only who nominate a state. If a player warrants selection and has not nominated a state, he may be asked by captains to select a state if they wish to do so. As per rule 3.1, ny player may decline the invitation to play State of Origin football and must also be a playing member of the SFA and must be on a current squad list of a club. 'Awards and Statistics' 'Statistics (4.1)' 'Game Statistics (4.1(a))' The statistics at the end of each game are considered final and any incidents during the commentary of any match where a player was misidentified as a goal kicker will not be counted. 'SFA Statistics ('4.1(b)) Each week, the main statistics of each match will be posted. All statistics are considered correct and no correspondence shall be entered into. 'Mobbenfuhrer Medal (4.2)' During the season, each home and away match played shall name the best three players as determined by the simulator. These votes are kept secret and will be tallied at the end of the home and away season to determine the best player for the year. All votes will be made public with a thread announcing each rounds votes and the eventual winner. In the case of a tie of the most votes received between two (2) or more players, each player shall be recognised as equal winners and will be recognised as the Mobbenfuhrer Medallists for that season. 'Other Awards (4.3)' 'Alf Andrews Medal (4.3(a))' After each week of the home and away season the leading 60 goal kickers will be posted in the designated ladder and statistics thread. At the end of the completion of the home and away season, the goalkicker with the most goals kicked shall be awarded the Alf Andrews Medal. In the event of a tie for most goals kicked between two or more players, those players shall be deemed to be equal winners of the award and shall be recognised as the Alf Andrews Medallists for that season. 'Other Medals (4.3(b))' EKA Medal - Best First Year Player Deestroy Medal - Best Player in Grand Final TFLUA-Tiger Medal - SFA MVP award (voted on by selected members) Frankston Rover Medal – Administrators’ Award 'BigFooty All-SFA Side (4.4)' At the conclusion of the season, captains or senior members of the league may be invited to select their All-SFA team from all players in the Sweet F.A. From their submissions a team will be selected as the BigFooty All-SFA team for that particular season. 'Squad Management' 'Squad sizes (5.1)' The minimum amount of players required to make a club is 22 players. The maximum amount of players in a squad is 30. Clubs that go over this limit will need to delist a player before any new players are considered valid. 'Player complaints within a club (5.2)' If any player has a complaint about a club or has a desire to overthrow a captain than that player is encouraged to find a new club. The captain is the king of the club and his/her say is final. If you feel you are being unfairly treated then you may appeal to the administrator but generally the administrator will direct you back to your captain. 'Suspensions ('5.3(a)) Players may be suspended by the administrators of the SFA for a indiscretions in which they are not permitted to be selected to play for the duration of the suspension. Violation of this law will result in a four (4) premiership point deduction being incurred. The onus remains on captains to keep track on their players and determine who is available for selection for each match. 'BigFooty Enforced Suspensions (5.3(b))' Users on BigFooty that have received a Red Card will be unavailable for selection during that period. Club captains are given four (4) days grace from the time the player is banned to discover that a player has been red carded. If they name a player outside of that four (4) days period then the club will receive a four (4) point penalty. 'Aliases (5.4)' Aliases of any playing BigFooty user will not be permitted to play (Max = one 1 identity per player). Any player found in violation of this rule will be suspended for a minimum (but not restricted to) of nine (9) matches. Any captain having prior knowledge of any aliases and playing such aliases in home and away matches will have their club docked of all premiership points won prior to playing the alias. If a second offence occurs the club will be unable to accrue any premiership points for the rest of the season. Any club playing aliases in finals matches will be deemed to forfeit the match. 'Clubs Folding or Merging (5.5)' All current clubs will be given every opportunity to continue playing and clubs shall not be forced to merge or fold unless the captain of the side concedes or this resolution is reached by the SFA administrators. Clubs may merge if both captains agree or if there are no other choices available. The Administrator will have the final decision on a team’s viability and their continued participation in the league. Clubs can be forced to merge if: - they do no have at least 15 players at the time of list lodgement - continued violations of the BigFooty or Sweet F.A. rules - repeated late submissions of sides. Folding of clubs will be a last resort. 'Late submissions of Team Lists (5.6)' Failure to name a team list by the given date will result in a two (2) point premiership deduction (effectively team will start on -2) 'Signing Players During The Season (5.7)' When a captain signs a new player they must aknowledge this in the list submission thread prior to naming the new player in the side. Failure to do so will result in a loss of two (2) premiership points. 'Mid-Season Trade Period (5.8)' At a time to be decided by the Administrator each season will have a mid-season trade period. When a trade is agreed on it must be confirmed in the trade thread by the captains of the teams involved and the player(s) involved. Failure to do this within the specified trade period will result in the trade being considered void. 'New Clubs (5.9)' Anybody wishing to enter a new side into the Sweet F.A. must apply to be admitted into the Sweet F.A. The new clubs must have: - A nominated captain - Unique club colours and mascot - A nominated home ground - A basic logo/emblem and jumper design - A minimum of 15 players at the time of application - A minimum of 20 players by the start of the pre-season cup. Any club not meeting the following criteria will not be admitted. No club will be admitted once a season has commenced. New teams must make a formal submission to the Administrator at least one (1) month prior to the league commencing for a new season. Applications can be made during a season but the new club will not be admitted until the following season. The SFA administrators will have the final say on all applications. 'Administrator Conduct' 'Abuse of power (6.1)' If a player feels the administrator is blatantly abusing their power then they may contact all SFA captains stating their case. If the majority of captains believe the administrator is abusing their power (51%+) they can ask the administrator to stand down. If the absolute majority of captains (100%) believe the administrator is abusing their power they can forcibly remove the administrator of the competition. 'Penalty Appeal (Previously Boncers Law)' 'Appealing (7.1)' Clubs may appeal penatlies handed down to them, however appeals will only be succesful if a captain can demonstrate extreme or highly unusual circumstances resulted in the penalty being applied. 'Tips' Above all, all participants whether you’re new to the game or a veteran remember the Golden Rule on the Sweet F.A. Board posting: Never take anything personally or too seriously. Nothing in here is directed at the person but the player and their team. If you feel as if you are getting attacked personally PM the BigFooty Fantasy Footy League Administrator to investigate the claim. If it’s found to be indeed personal claims will be forwarded to BigFooty Moderators. 'Key Changes From Previous Season' Modified a couple of things but by large they are identical to last season. 2.1 © now states a captains side will be taken over a vice captains side. Erases any grey area there. 5.7 has been changed to reflect the watered down circumstances that were in play last season. 7.1 has been added and any mention of "Boncers Law" is now to be directed to that section. Note when I say extreme or highly unsual circumstances the breaking down of a computer 3 hours before deadline is not acceptable. It is up to clubs as a whole to ensure rules are being followed. Category:Sweet FA